It is well known that antimicrobial agents can be incorporated into thermoplastic materials during fabrication so the resulting thermoplastic articles will resist microbial growth. Thermoplastic compounds which are candidates for treatment include materials such as polyamides (nylon 6 or 6,6), polyvinyl chloride (with or without plasticizing agents), polyolefins, polyurethanes, polyethylene terephthalate (polyester), styrene-butadiene rubbers, other elastomers, etc. Antimicrobial agents which are candidates for incorporation into such thermoplastic materials include, but are not limited to, phenoxarsines (including bisphenoxarsines), phenarsazines (including bisphenarsazines), maleimides, isoindole dicarboximides having a sulfur atom bonded to the nitrogen atom of the dicarboximide group, halogenated aryl alkanols, isothiazolinone compounds, and organotin compounds. Others have also been used.
The known microbiocidal phenoxarsine and phenarsazine compounds include compounds represented by the formulas: ##STR1## where X is halogen or thiocyanate, Y is oxygen or sulfur, Z is oxygen or NH, R.sub.1 is halogen, lower alkyl (having from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms), or thiocyanate, and n is from 1 to 4 inclusive. Examples of these phenoxarsines and phenarsazines include but are not limited to:
10-chlorophenoxarsine; PA0 10-iodophenoxarsine; PA0 10-bromophenoxarsine; PA0 4-methyl-10-chlorophenoxarsine; PA0 2-tert-butyl-10-chlorophenoxarsine; PA0 1,4-dimethyl-10-chlorophenoxarsine PA0 2-methyl-8, 10-dichlorophenoxarsine; PA0 1,3,10-trichlorophenoxarsine; PA0 2,6,10-trichlorophenoxarsine; PA0 2,8,10-trichlorophenoxarsine; PA0 1,2,4,10-tetrachlorophenoxarsine; PA0 1, 2, 4, 10-thiocyanatophenoxarsine; PA0 10-thiocyanatophenoxarsine; PA0 10,10'-thiobisphenoxarsine; PA0 10,10'-oxybisphenarsazine; PA0 10,10-'thiobisphenarsazine; and PA0 10, 10'-oxybisphenoxarsine (OBPA). PA0 N,N'-hexamethylene bis (3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamamide); PA0 N,N'-hexamethylene bis (3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) propionamide; PA0 N-stearoyl-p-aminophenol; and PA0 N-(4-hydroxyphenyl)stearamide; PA0 10,10'-oxybisphenoxarsine (OBPA); PA0 10,10'-oxybisphenarsazine; PA0 bis-n-tributyltin oxide; PA0 zinc Omadine; and PA0 N-(trichloromethylthio)cyclohexenedicarboxamide. PA0 2-mercapto-4-methylbenzimidazole; PA0 2-mercapto-5-methylbenzimidazole; PA0 zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole; PA0 2-mercaptotoluimidazole; and PA0 zinc 2-mercaptotoluimidazole.
Many of these materials are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,674, issued to Yeager Nov. 19, 1966.
The microbiocidal maleimide compounds are exemplified by N-(2-methylnaphthyl) maleimide.
The microbiocidal isoindole dicarboximides having a sulfur atom bonded to the nitrogen atom of the dicarboximide group contain at least one group having the structure: ##STR2## wherein the hexagonal ring can have one to three sites of ring saturation.
Particular isoindole dicarboximides are the following: ##STR3##
An example of a isothiazolinone compound which has been found useful is 2-(n-octyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one).
Other known antimicrobial agents are: bis(tri-n-butyl tin) oxide (TBTO); pentachlorophenol and its salts; zinc Omadine (a zinc derivative of pyridinethione sold by Olin Chemicals, Stamford, Conn.); 2'-hydroxy-2, 4, 4'-trichlorodiphenylether (Irgasan DP-300, sold by Ciba-Geigy Corporation, Plastics and Additives Division, Hawthorne, N.Y.); 2, 4, 5, 6-tetrachloroisophthalonitrile (Daconil 2787, sold by Diamond Alkali Company, Cleveland, Ohio); and 2-(4-thiazolyl)benzimidazole (trade name Tektamer 100, sold by the Calgon Division of Merck & Co., Inc., Rahway, N.J.).
In all of these combinations of an antimicrobial agent and a thermoplastic material, the antimicrobial agent must: (1) have sufficient heat stability to avoid being destroyed or losing potency during fabrication; (2) not react with the thermoplastic resin nor any of its additives at elevated processing temperatures and other conditions; and (3) not become volatilized. In addition, the antimicrobial control agent should not impart undesirable features (odor, embrittlement) to the resin at use concentrations. A final requirement is that the composition effectively control microbial growth throughout the intended life of the finished article.
Synthetic fiber manufacture subjects the fiber composition to extremely rigorous conditions. For example, the fiber composition is melted and held at an elevated temperature prior to spinning. When spun, the composition is subjected to extremely high pressures and is further heated by the friction of extrusion. The extruded filaments are then cooled by ventilating them with air. The filaments have a large surface to volume ratio, and thus the composition is extensively exposed to atmospheric oxygen while cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,341 claims thermoplastic compositions formed by blending an antimicrobial agent at a suitable ratio with chips of the polymer form prior to fabrication. The compositions are then spun into fibers. The degradation problem and possible solutions are not discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,200 (Dubic, et al.) teaches incorporating a bacteriostatic agent in a thermoplastic composition, but simply specifies that the bacteriostatic agent should have a decomposition temperature above the molding temperature of the plastic. Many existing antimicrobial agents do not meet this criterion.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,556 (Morrison) describes the preparation of synthetic fibers which incorporate an antimicrobial agent, and claims antimicrobial properties are possessed by blends of the treated synthetic fiber with naturally occurring fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,986 (Hyman) describes preparation of a thermoplastic sheet material incorporating an antimicrobial agent. The specific antimicrobial agents claimed also are claimed to improve the thermal susceptibility of the sheet material. ("Thermal susceptibility" refers to the well known off-color that results from heating polyvinyl chloride resin materials.)
A weakness of all these patents is their failure to disclose that the antimicrobial agent present in the finished material often lacks some or all of its potency as a result of degradation during processing.
For example, if 500 parts per million (ppm) of OBPA is blended into a nylon composition, which is formed into fiber using conventional melt-spinning technology, only about 100 ppm of active OBPA will be present in the fiber.
This degradation has two important disadvantages. First, much of the antimicrobial agent is wasted so more of the agent must be incorporated in the chosen composition to provide a desired level of performance. Second, the decomposition products of the antimicrobial agent may be more easily released from a thermoplastic composition than the active agent. For example, when nylon fibers containing OBPA are vat dyed, much of the decomposition product (phenoxyarsenic acid) formed as a result of fiber fabrication migrates into the dye bath, necessitating removal before the dye effluent is released into the environment. If the amount of decomposition of OBPA during fiber formulation were reduced, the leaching of the phenoxyarsenic acid from fibers would be reduced.
Further, some known biological agents are not selected in these patents because the omitted agents are known to be insufficiently resistant to thermal inactivation.
The literature discloses using antioxidants in polymeric plastic compositions. There is a wide spectrum of needs for such antioxidants in different polymers and plastic compounds. For example, some resin compositions cannot be fabricated at all without antioxidants, while polyvinyl chloride compositions and polyamide (such as nylon) compositions do not benefit substantially from inclusion of an antioxidant except during high-temperature fabrication.
The following materials are known to act as antioxidants for plastic compositions:
______________________________________ MONOPHENOLS ______________________________________ 1. 2,6-Di-t-butyl-p-cresol or 2,6-Di-t-butyl-4-methylphenol ##STR4## Mole Weight 220 White powder, flakes, granules or pellets Melt Point 69-70.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.04-1.05 ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ BHT Koppers CAO-1 Sherwin-Williams CAO-3 Sherwin-Williams DBPC Koppers DBPC-80 (1) Koppers Ionol Shell Ionol CP Shell Lowinox BHT Lowi Naugard BHT Uniroyal Permanax BHT Vulnax Sustane BHT UOP Sustane 1-F UOP Vanox PC Vanderbilt Vanox PC-X Vanderbilt Vulkanox KB Mobay ______________________________________ (1) 80%
2. Styrenated phenol ##STR5## Viscous straw colored liquid Specific Gravity 1.08 General purpose non-staining antioxidant used in rubber and ______________________________________ latex TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ WINGSTAY S GOODYEAR WINGSTAY S Powder (1) GOODYEAR Antioxidant SP (2) Harwick Lowinox P24S Lowi Naugard SP Uniroyal Naugard SP Powder (3) Uniroyal Nevastain 21 Neville Nevastain 2170 (3) Neville Permanax SP (4) Vulnax Permanax SP(L) Vulnax Stabilite SP 49-464 (5) Reichhold Styrenated Phenol Ferro/Productol Vanox 102 Vanderbilt Vanox 1002 Vanderbilt ______________________________________ (1) 65% Active on inert carrier (2) Active concentration not listed Specific Gravity 1.56 (3) 70% Active on inert carrier Specific Gravity 1.32 (4) 60% Active on inert carrier (5) Listed as `polymeric styrenated
3.henol`- 2- and 3-t-Butyl-4-hydroxyanisole or 2- and 3-t-Butyl-4-methoxyphenol ##STR6## Mole Weight 180 White or off-white tablets or pellets Melt Point 48-57.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.04 General purpose antioxidant frequently used in foods ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Sustane BHA UOP Tenox BHA Eastman ______________________________________ 4. Alkylated hindered phenols ##STR7## Viscous liquids varying in color from pale straw to brown R's may be methyl or other alkyl groups, the larger ones usually being tertiary. Frequently more than one type of group is present. General purpose antioxidants and polymer stabilizers for rubber and plastics. These generally have good color and stain ______________________________________ properties SPECIFIC TRADE NAME SUPPLIER GRAVITY ______________________________________ WINGSTAY C GOODYEAR 1.01 WINGSTAY T GOODYEAR 0.91 WINGSTAY V GOODYEAR 1.02 Antioxidant 431 Uniroyal 1.08 CAO-42 Sherwin-Williams 0.93 Cyanox LF Cyanamid 1.06 Cyanox 251 (1) Cyanamid 1.39 Cyanox 1735 Cyanamid 0.90 Ethyl Antioxidant 733 Ethyl 0.94 Ethyl Antioxidant 735 Ethyl 0.95 Hydrochem A0-535C Continental 0.90 Products Lowinox P24A Lowi Naugard 431 Uniroyal 1.08 Permanax WSL Vulnax 1.00 Permanax WSL Powder Vulnax 1.26 Prodox 246 Ferro/Productol 0.931 Prodox 340 Ferro/Productol 0.958 Prodox 345 Ferro/Productol 0.959 Stabilite White Powder Reichhold 1.32 49-454 Stabilite White Liquid 49-455 Reichhold 0.91 Stabilite 49-470 (2) Reichhold Stabiwhite Powder C P Hall 1.32 Uvinox 1494 GAF 0.90 Vanox 100 Vanderbilt 1.03 Vanox 100 Powder Vanderbilt 1.37 Vulkanox DS/F (3) Mobay 1.3 ______________________________________ (1) Cream white powder contains an inert carrier (2) White powder (3) Contains 50% inorganic filler
5. 4-(Hydroxymethyl)-2,6-di-t-butylphenol ##STR8## Mole Weight 236.4 Off-white crystalline powder Melt Point 138.degree. C. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Ethyl Antioxidant 754 Ethyl ______________________________________ 6. `Fortified` hindered phenol (Structure not disclosed) White powder Melt Point 95.degree. C. min. Specific Gravity 1.30 General purpose phenolic antioxidant used in compounding where color and staining are critical. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Vanox ZS Vanderbilt ______________________________________ 7. 2,6-Di-t-butyl-4-sec-butylphenol ##STR9## Mole Weight 262 Amber liquid Specific Gravity 0.90 ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Isonox 132 Schenectady Vanox 1320 Vanderbilt ______________________________________
______________________________________ BISPHENOLS AND THIOBISPHENOLS ______________________________________ 1. 2,2'-Methylenebis(6-t-butyl-p-cresol) or 2,2'-Methylenebis(4-methyl-6-t-butylphenol) ##STR10## Mole Weight 341 White or light colored powder Melt Point 133.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.04-1.08 Antioxidant for rubber compounding. Some use in latex and plastics. Essentially non-staining, but can cause slight pink discoloration. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Antioxidant MBP-5 Aceto CAO-5 Sherwin-Williams CAO-14 Sherwin-Williams Cyanox 2246 Cyanamid Lowinox 22M46 Lowi Oxy-Chek 114 Ferro Santowhite PC Monsanto Vanox 2246 Vanderbilt Vulkanox BKF Mobay ______________________________________ 2. 2,2'-Methylenebis(4-ethyl-6-t-butylphenol) ##STR11## Mole Weight 369 White to cream powder Melt Point 199-125.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.10 General purpose antioxidant weaker than (B-1), but less discoloring. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Cyanox 425 Cyanamid ______________________________________ 3. 4,4'-Methylenebis(2,6-di-t-butylphenol) ##STR12## Mole Weight 424 Light yellow crystalline powder Melt Point 154-155.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.01 General purpose antioxidant-stabilizer. Also used in resins. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Antioxidant MO14 Aceto Ethyl Antioxidant 702 Ethyl Ethyl Antioxidant 728 (1) Ethyl Lowinox 002 Lowi Prodox B-113 Ferro/Productol ______________________________________ (1) `Soluble form2
4. Miscellaneous bisphenols - structures not revealed ______________________________________ SPECIFIC SUP- TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY PLIER ______________________________________ Cyanox 53 (1) White powder 1.74 Cyanamid Naugawhite Amber liquid 0.96 Uniroyal Naugawhite Tan powder 1.19 Uniroyal Powder (1) Permanax WSO White powder 1.00 Vulnax Wytox PAP Amber liquid 0.92 Olin Wytox PAP-S (1) Tan powder Olin Wytox Amber liquid 0.92 Olin PAP-SE (2) ______________________________________ (1) `On an inert carrier`- (2) Self emulsifiable form 5. 2,2'-Ethylidenebis(4,6-di-t-butylphenol) ##STR13## Mole Weight 438 White powder Melt Point 161-164.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.01 Antioxidant for rubber and plastics compounding. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Isonox 129 Schenectady Vanox 1290 Vanderbilt ______________________________________ 6. 2,2'-Methylenebis(4-methyl-6-(1-methylcyclohexyl)phenol ##STR14## Mole Weight 422 Off-white powder Melt Point 120-130.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.17 Antioxidant for rubber and plastics compounding. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Nonox WSP ICI Permanax WSP Vulnax Permanax WSP (PQ) Vulnax ______________________________________ 7. 4,4'-Butylidinebis(6-t-butyl-m-cresol) or 4,4'-Butylidenebis(6-t-butyl-3-methylphenol) ##STR15## Mole Weight 382.5 White powder Melt Point 209.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.03 ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Lowinox 44B25 Lowi Santowhite Powder Monsanto ______________________________________ 8. Polybutylated Bisphenol A Amber liquid Specific Gravity 0.945-0.965 Antioxidant for rubber compounding and raw polymer stabilization. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Agerite Superlite Vanderbilt Agerite Superlite Solid (1) Vanderbilt Lowinox P22B Lowi Vanox 1003 Vanderbilt Vanox 1004 (Powder) (1) Vanderbilt ______________________________________ (1) 75% Agerite Superlite or Vanox 1003 and 25% inert carrier Specific Gravity 1.26
9. 4,4'-Thiobis(6-t-butyl-m-cresol) or 4,4'- Thiobis(6-t-butyl-3-methylphenol) ##STR16## Mole Weight 358.5 Light colored powder Melt Point 150.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.06-1.12 Antioxidant for rubber, latex and plastics compounding. Widely used in CR. Activates CR cure systems. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Antioxidant TBM6 (1) Aceto Lowinox 44S36 Lowi Santonox (2) Monsanto Santowhite Crystals Monsanto Santowhite MK (3) Monsanto ______________________________________ (1) Technical and pure grades available (2) More pure form of Santowhite Crystals (3) Reaction product grade
10. 4,4'-Methylenebis(2,6- dimethylphenol) ##STR17## Mole Weight 256 ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Lowinox 44M26 Lowi ______________________________________ 11. 1,1' -Thiobis(2-naphthol) ##STR18## Mole Weight 318 Light yellow powder Melt Point 218.degree. C. Min. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ SAO-30 Southland ______________________________________ 12. Methylene bridged polyalkylphenol Solid Specific Gravity 1.02 ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Ethyl Antioxidant 738 Ethyl ______________________________________ 13. 2,2'-Thiobis(4-methyl-6-t-butylphenol) ##STR19## Mole Weight 359 ______________________________________ TRADE MELT NAME PHYS FORM POINT SUPPLIER ______________________________________ SAO-4 Light yellow powder 70.degree. C. Min. Southland SAO-6 White powder 83-86.degree. C. Southland ______________________________________ 14. Sulfur containing hindered phenol cyanurate White powder Melt Point 190-195.degree. C. ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ SAO-44 Southland ______________________________________ 15. 2.2'-Isobutylidenebis(4,6-dimethylphenol) ##STR20## Mole Weight 298 White powder Specific Gravity 1.12 ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Lowinox 22IB46 Lowi Vulkanox NKF Mobay ______________________________________ 16. 2,2'-Methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol) ##STR21## Mole Weight 393 Melt Point 125.degree. C. Min. Specific Gravity 1.08 ______________________________________ TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Vulkanox ZKF Mobay ______________________________________
__________________________________________________________________________ POLYPHENOLS __________________________________________________________________________ Butylated reaction product of p-cresol and dicyclopentadiene ##STR22## Average Mole Weight 600-700 White powder or amber flake Melt Point 100.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.10 Non-staining antioxidant for general and high temperature applications. Especially recommended for NR,IR,SBR,CR and carboxylated polymers. Widely used in latex. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ WINGSTAY L Flake GOODYEAR WINGSTAY L Powder GOODYEAR __________________________________________________________________________ Tetrakis(methylene 3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate) methane or Tetrakis(methylene(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate) methane ##STR23## Mole Weight 1178 White crystalline powder Melt Point 110-125.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.45 TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Irganox 1010 CIBA-GEIGY __________________________________________________________________________ 1,3,5-Trimethyl-2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-benzene ##STR24## Mole Weight 775 White crystalline powder Melt Point 244.degree. C. High performance antioxidant for plastics, rubber, resins and waxes. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Ethyl Antioxidant 330 Ethyl __________________________________________________________________________ 1,3,5-Tris(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-s-triazine-2,4,6(1H,3H,5H)tri one or 1,3,5-Tris(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate ##STR25## White crystalline powder Melt Point 217-225.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.03 High temperature antioxidant recommended for plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Agerite GT Vanderbilt Good-rite 3114 Goodrich Vanox GT Vanderbilt __________________________________________________________________________ 3:1 Condensate of 3-methyl-6-t-butylphenol with crotonaldehyde White crystalline powder Melt Point 182.5-188.degree. C. High performance antioxidant-recommended for plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Topanol CA ICI __________________________________________________________________________ Phenolic condensation products with structures not revealed. General purpose antioxidants for rubber and plastics compounding. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Akrochem Antiox 33 White powder 1.04 Akron Chemical (M P 100.degree. C. Min.) Akrochem Antiox 36 White powder 1.05 Akron Chemical (M P 148.degree. C.) Akrochem Antiox 51 White powder 1.04 Akron Chemical (M P 118.degree. C.) Lowinox 22CP46 Powder Lowi Mark 328 White powder Argus Nevastain A Liquid 1.08-1.09 Neville Nevastain B Flake 1.09-1.11 Neville (M P 55.degree. C.) Nevastain 76 Amber flake 1.1 Neville (M P 134.degree. C.) Stabilite 49-466 Powder 1.04 Reichhold (M P 110-110.degree. C.) Stabilite 49-467 Powder 1.05 Reichhold (M P 148.degree. C.) Wytox PDA-S Tan powder-contains inert carrier Olin Wytox PMW Amber powder 1.05-1.07 Olin (M P 122.degree. C.) __________________________________________________________________________ 4-((4,6-Bis(octylthio)-s-triazin-2-yl)amino)-2,6-di-t-butylphenol or 2,4-Bis(n-octylthio)-6-(4-hydroxy-3,5-di-t-butylanilino)1,3,5-triazine ##STR26## White powder Melt Point 93-98.degree. C. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Irganox 565 CIBA-GEIGY __________________________________________________________________________ Phenol/aldehyde condensates General purpose antioxidants. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Permanax EXP Brown solid 1.07 Vulnax (M P 60.degree. C.) Permanax WMP (1) Cream powder 1.54 Vulnax __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Contains an inert carrier
______________________________________ HYDROQUINONE DERIVATIVES ______________________________________ 1. 2,5-Di-t-amylhydroquinone ##STR27## Mole Weight 250 Off-white crystalline powder Melt Point 179.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.02-1.05 Polymer stabilizer and shortstop; also used in adhesives; slightly discoloring. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Santovar A Monsanto ______________________________________ 2. t-Butylhydroquinone ##STR28## Mole Weight 166 Off-white crystalline powder Melt Point 127-129.degree. C. Polymer stabilizer and shortstop. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Tenox TBHQ Eastman ______________________________________ 3. Alkylated hydroquinone (structure not specified) Viscous liquid (partially crystallizes) Specific Gravity 0.90 @ 38.degree. C. Antioxidant-stabilizer for synthetic rubbers and plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Antioxidant 451 Uniroyal ______________________________________
__________________________________________________________________________ PHOSPHITES AND PHOSPHITE BLENDS __________________________________________________________________________ Tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite ##STR29## Amber, viscous liquid Specific Gravity 0.98 Non-staining stabilizer for raw polymer SBR and plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Interstab CH-55 Interstab Lowinox TNPP Lowi Mark 1178 Argus Mark 1178B (1) Argus Naugard P Uniroyal Naugard PHR (1) Uniroyal Polygard Uniroyal Polygard HR (1) Uniroyal Weston TNPP Borg-Warner Weston 399 (2) Borg-Warner Weston 399B (2) Borg-Warner Wytox 312 Olin Wytox 320 Olin __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Hydrolysis resistant grades (2) More hydrolytically stable, containing TIPA
2. Bis(2,4-di-t-butyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite ##STR30## Mole Weight 604 White crystalline solid Melt Point 160-175.degree. C. Antioxidant-stabilizer for rubbers and plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Weston MDW-626 Borg-Warner __________________________________________________________________________ Distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite ##STR31## Mole Weight 732 White flake Melt Point 40.degree. C. Specific Gravity 0.94-0.96 Antioxidant for plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Weston 618 Borg-Warner Weston 619 (1) Borg-Warner __________________________________________________________________________ (1) More hydrolytically stable grade, containing TIPA
4. `Polymeric` phosphites-structures not disclosed General purpose antioxidants and stabilizers for rubber and plastics. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Wytox 345 Yellow liquid 0.99 Olin Wytox 345-S (1) White powder Olin Wytox 438 Yellow liquid 1.01 Olin Wytox 438-S (1) Gray powder Olin Wytox 540 Liquid 1.003 Olin Wytox 540-S (1) Gray powder Olin __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Solid form on a carrier
5. Phosphited phenols and bisphenols-structures not revealed General purpose antioxidants for rubber and plastics. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Agerite Geltrol Liquid 0.955-0.975 Vanderbilt Naugard 492 Liquid 1.008 Uniroyal Vanox 13 Liquid 0.93 Vanderbilt Vanox 1005 Liquid 0.955-0.975 Vanderbilt Vanox 1013 Liquid 0.93 Vanderbilt Wytox 604 Liquid 0.89-0.93 Olin Wytox 604-LMS Liquid 0.948 Olin Wytox 604-S (1) Gray powder Olin __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Solid form
______________________________________ THIOESTERS ______________________________________ 6. Phosphite/phenolic antioxidant blends TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Irganox B215 (1) CIBA-GEIGY Irganox B225 (2) CIBA-GEIGY Irganox B900 (3) CIBA-GEIGY Irganox B1171 (4) CIBA-GEIGY Weston 800 (5) Borg-Warner Weston 801 (6) Borg-Warner Weston 802 (7) Borg-Warner ______________________________________ Blends of tris-(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl) phosphite and a phenolic antioxidant as follows: (1) 2:1 Blend with tetrakis(methylene(3,5di-t-butyl-4-hydroxy hydrocinnamate))methane(C2) (2) 1:1 Blend with tetrakis(methylene(3,5di-t-butyl-4-hydroxy hydrocinnamate))methane(C2) (3) 4:1 Blend with octadecyl(3,5di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phosphonate(G-1) (4) 1:1 Blend with 1,6hexamethylenebis-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxy hydrocinnamide)(G5)
Blends of distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite (E-3) and tetrakis(methylene 3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) propionate)methane as follows: (5) 1:1 Blend (6) 2:1 Blend (7) 3:1 Blend
1. Dilauryl thiodipropionate or Didodecyl 3,3'-thiodipropionate ##STR32## Mole Weight 515 White waxy solid Melt Point 40-45.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.01 Antioxidant for polyolefins and other plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Argus DLTDP Argus Carstab DLTDP Carstab Cyanox LTDP Cyanamid Evanstab 12 Evans Lowinox DLTDP Lowi Nonox DLTDP ICI ______________________________________ 2. Distearyl thiodipropionate or Dioctadecyl 3,3'-thiodipropionate ##STR33## Mole Weight 682 White waxy solid Melt Point 57-67.degree. C. Specific Gravity 0.985 Antioxidant for polyolefins and other plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Argus DSTDP Argus Carstab DSTDP Carstab Cyanox STDP Cyanamid Evanstab 18 Evans Nonox DSTDP ICI ______________________________________ 3. Dimyristyl thiodipropionate ##STR34## Mole Weight 571 White waxy solid Melt Point 44-48.degree. C. Antioxidant for polyolefins and other plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Argus DMTDP Argus Carstab DMTDP Carstab CYanox MTDP Cyanamid Evanstab 14 Evans ______________________________________ 4. Ditridecyl thiodipropionate ##STR35## Mole Weight 543 Colorless liquid Specific Gravity 0.936 TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Argus DTDTDP Argus Cyanox 711 Cyanamid Evanstab 13 Evans ______________________________________ 5. Mixed esters(lauryl and stearyl) of thiodipropionic acid ##STR36## Mole Weight 599 White crystalline powder or flakes Melt Point 50.degree. C. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Cyanox 1212 Cyanamid ______________________________________ 6. Pentaerythritol tetrakis(3-(dodecylthio)propionate) ##STR37## Mole Weight 1162 White solid Melt Point 50.degree. C. Min. Antioxidant for polyolefins and other plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Seenox 412-S Argus ______________________________________ 7. Blend of a phenolic and thioester type antioxidant. Antioxidant systems for polyolefins. White powder Specific Gravity 1.04, 1.76 (1) TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Vanox 1030 Vanderbilt Vanox 1040 (1) Vanderbilt ______________________________________ (1) Contains a mineral deactivator for mineral filled compounds.
__________________________________________________________________________ MULTIFUNCTIONAL NON-STAINING ANTIOXIDANTS __________________________________________________________________________ O,ODi-n-octadecyl (3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl) phosphonate ##STR38## Mole Weight 805 White crystalline powder Melt Point 45.degree. C. Min. Specific Gravity 0.96 Antioxidant, stabilizer for plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Irganox 1093 CIBA-GEIGY __________________________________________________________________________ 1,6-Hexamethylene bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate) 1,6-Hexamethylene bis(3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) propionate) ##STR39## Mole Weight 639 Off-white crystalline powder Melt Point 94-108.degree. C. General purpose antioxidant for plastics and elastomers. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Irganox 259 CIBA-GEIGY __________________________________________________________________________ Thiodiethylene bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxy)hydrocinnamate or Thiodiethylene bis(3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate) ##STR40## Mole Weight 642 White crystalline powder Melt Point 63.degree. C. Min. Specific Gravity 1.19 Antioxidant for plastic and elastomers. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Irganox 1035 CIBA-GEIGY __________________________________________________________________________ Octadecyl 3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate or Octadecyl 3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamate ##STR41## Mole Weight 531 White crystalline powder Specific Gravity 1.02 Melt Point 49-54.degree. C. Antioxidants for plastics and elastomers. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Irganox 1076 CIBA-GEIGY __________________________________________________________________________ N,N'Hexamethylene bis(3,5-di-t-butyl-4- hydroxyhydrocinnamamide) or N,N'Hexamethylene bis(3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) propionamide) ##STR42## Mole Weight 637 White crystalline powder Specific Gravity 1.05 Melt Point 156-162.degree. C. Antioxidants for polyamides, plastics and elastomers. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Irganox 1098 CIBA-GEIGY __________________________________________________________________________ 3,5-Di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyhydrocinnamic acid triester with 1,3,5-Tris(2-hydroxyethyl)-s-triazine-2,4,6- (1H,3H,5H)trione ##STR43## ##STR44## Mole Weight 1042 White crystalline powder Specific Gravity 0.921 Melt Point 123-131.degree. C. Antioxidant for plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Good-rite 3125 Goodrich Agerite SKT, Vanox SKT Vanderbilt __________________________________________________________________________ NButyryl-p-aminophenol or N(4-Hydroxyphenyl)butyramide ##STR45## Mole Weight 179 White powder Melt Point 136-141.degree. C. Antioxidants for plastics and elastomers. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Suconox 4 Hexel __________________________________________________________________________ NPelargonoyl-p-aminophenol or N(4-Hydroxyphenyl)pelargonamide ##STR46## Mole Weight 249 White powder Melt Point 121-125.degree. C. Antioxidant for plastics and elastomers. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Suconox 9 Hexel __________________________________________________________________________ NLauroyl-p-aminophenol or N(4-Hydroxyphenyl)dodecanamide ##STR47## Mole Weight 291 White powder Melt Point 130-134.degree. C. Antioxidant for plastics, butyl rubber and elastomers. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Suconox 12 Hexel __________________________________________________________________________ 10. NStearoyl-p-aminophenol or N(4-Hydroxyphenyl)stearamide ##STR48## Mole Weight 376 White powder Melt Point 130-134.degree. C. Antioxidant for polyethylene and polyamides. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Suconox 18 Hexel __________________________________________________________________________ 2,6-Di-t-butyl-alpha-dimethylamino-p-cresol or 2,6-Di-t-butyl-4-(dimethylaminomethyl)phenol ##STR49## Mole Weight 263 Light yellow crystalline powder Melt Point 94.degree. C. Antioxidant for plastics and elastomers TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Ethyl Antioxidant 703 Ethyl __________________________________________________________________________ 1,3,5-Tris(4-t-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)-s-triazine-2,4,6-(1H, 3H,5H)trione ##STR50## ##STR51## Mole Weight 699 Off-white powder Melt Point 145-155.degree. C. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Cyanox 1790 Cyanamid __________________________________________________________________________ Nickel bis(Oethyl(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phosphonate) ##STR52## Mole Weight 714 Tan-light green powder Melt Point 180.degree. C. Min. Antioxidant/UV absorber for plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Irgastab 2002 CIBA-GEIGY __________________________________________________________________________ 2,2'-Oxamidobisethyl 3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) propionate ##STR53## Mole Weight 697 Off-white powder Melt Point 173.degree. C. Antioxidant and metal deactivator. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Naugard XL-1 Uniroyal __________________________________________________________________________ Phenolic antioxidant/metal deactivator - undisclosed composition. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME GRAVITY MELT POINT SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Irganox MD-1024 1.12 224.degree. C. Min. CIBA-GEIGY __________________________________________________________________________ Tris(2-t-butyl-4-(2-methyl-4-hydroxy-5-t-butylphenylthio)-5-methyl)pheny lphosphite ##STR54## Mole Weight 1103 Antioxidant and metal deactivator SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Antioxidant VP OSP 1 White powder 1.10 Hoechst __________________________________________________________________________ Bis(3,3-bis(4-hydroxy-3-butylphenyl)butanoic acid)glycolester Mole Weight 795 Melt Point 170.degree. C. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Hostanox 03 White powder 1.1 Hoechst __________________________________________________________________________ Tetrakis(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)4,4'-biphenylylenediphosphonite ##STR55## Mole Weight 1035 SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Sandostab P-EPQ 75.degree. C. 1.045 Sandoz __________________________________________________________________________ n-Propyl gallate or n-Propyl 3,4,5-tri-hydroxybenzoate ##STR56## Mole Weight 212 White powder Melt Point 146-148.degree. C. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Tenox PG Eastman __________________________________________________________________________ 20. Calcium bis(Oethyl(3,5-di-t-butyl-4- hydroxybenzyl)phosphonate) ##STR57## Mole Weight 647 Off-white powder Melt Point &gt;260.degree. C. Antioxidant/metal deactivator. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Irganox 1425 CIBA-GEIGY __________________________________________________________________________ Phenolic Antioxidant - composition undisclosed. Antioxidant/metal deactivator. TRADE NAME PHYSICAL FORM SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Lowinox 22CP46-MD Off-white powder Lowi __________________________________________________________________________
______________________________________ MISCELLANEOUS UNCLASSIFIED NON-STAINING ANTIOXIDANTS AND BLENDS ______________________________________ 1. 1.2-Mercapto-4(5)-methylbenzimidazole ##STR58## Mole Weight 164 Yellow-white powder Specific Gravity 1.25 Melt Point 270.degree. C. Antioxidant, synergist and metal deactivator. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Vulkanox MB-2/MG Mobay ______________________________________ 2. Zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole ##STR59## White powder Specific Gravity 1.75 Melt Point &gt;300.degree. C. with decomposition. Antioxidant and synergist. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Akrochem Antioxidant 58 Akron Chemical Naugard ZMB Uniroyal ______________________________________ 3. 2-Mercapto-4-methylbenzimidazole,zinc salt, 2-Mercapto-5-methylbenzimidazole,zinc salt ##STR60## Mole Weight 392 SPECIFIC MELT TRADE NAME GRAVITY POINT SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Vulkanox ZMB-2/C 1.75 &gt;300.degree. C. Mobay ______________________________________ 4. Antioxidants of undisclosed composition, including blends. TRADE NAME PHYS FORM SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Mark 1220 Yellow liquid Argus Mark 1475(1) White powder Argus Mark 2112 White powder Argus Mark 2183(1) Tan powder Argus ______________________________________ (1)Antioxidant/chelator.
5. Phosphite/phenolic antioxidant blends SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Mark 1409 Liquid 0.99 Argus Mark 1409-S(1) Granules 1.18 Argus ______________________________________ (1)Solid form of Mark 1409
6. Thioester/phenolic antioxidant blends General purpose antioxidants used mainly in plastics. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Mark 158 Yellow liquid 0.982 Argus Mark 1589 White powder 1.17 Argus Mark 1589B White powder 1.17 Argus ______________________________________ 7. 2-Mercaptotoluimidazole ##STR61## Mole Weight 164 Melt Point 250.degree. C. Min. Non-staining antioxidant and synergist. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Vanox MTI Tan powder 1.33 Vanderbilt ______________________________________ 8. Zinc 2-mercaptotoluimidazole ##STR62## Mole Weight 391 Non-staining antioxidant and synergist. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Vanox ZMTI Tan powder 1.69 Vanderbilt Melt Point &gt;300.degree. C. ______________________________________ 9. Dioctadecyl disulfide H.sub.38 C.sub.18SSC.sub.18 H.sub.38 Mole Weight 571 Melt Point 53-58.degree. C. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Antioxidant SE10 White powder 0.85 @ Hoechst 55.degree. C. ______________________________________ 10. Blends including a phenolic antioxidant-undisclosed composition. SPECIFIC MELT TRADE NAME GRAVITY POINT SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Antioxidant AO-19 1.03 110-200.degree. C. Sovereign Antioxidant 35 1.04 105-115.degree. C. Sovereign Powder Antioxidant 872 1.03 122.degree. C. Sovereign ______________________________________ 11. Blend of non-staining antioxidants SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Permanax CNS Cream powder 1.25 Vulnax Melt Point 298.degree. C. ______________________________________ 12. Metal aromatic sulfonate Mineral deactivator. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Vanox 3240 Brown liquid 0.98 Vanderbilt Vanox 3245 Brown flake 1.12 Vanderbilt ______________________________________
______________________________________ NAPHTHYLAMINES ______________________________________ 1. NPhenyl-alpha-naphthylamine ##STR63## Specific Gravity 1.16-1.20Melt Point 50-59.degree. C.an-purple powderMole Weight 219 TRADE NAME SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Additin 30 Mobay Akrochem Antioxidant PANA Akron Chemical Naugard PAN Uniroyal ______________________________________ 2. NPhenyl-beta-naphthylamine (Commonly called `PBNA`) ##STR64## Specific Gravity 1.18-1.24Melt Point 105-106.degree. C.Dark SolidMole Weight 219 Powerful staining antioxidant extensively used in Europe. No known suppliers in the USA. ______________________________________
__________________________________________________________________________ DIPHENYLAMINE AND OTHER DIARYLAMINE DERIVATIVES __________________________________________________________________________ 1. p-Oriented styrenated diphenylamine ##STR65## Amber viscous liquid Specific Gravity 1.08 Mostly di substituted with some mono and tri substituted species. Some ortho substitution. Highly active non-staining, mildly discoloring amine for natural and synthetic polymers and compounds. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ WINGSTAY 29 GOODYEAR WINGSTAY 29 Powder (1) GOODYEAR Lowinox SDA (2) Lowi Vulkanox DDA (2) Mobay __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Solid form of WINGSTAY 29-70% active - Specific Gravity 1.53 (2) Orientation and amount of styrenation not listed. __________________________________________________________________________ 2. Octylated diphenylamines ##STR66## General purpose semi-staining antioxidants for polymers and compounds SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM MELT POINT GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Agerite Gel (1) Tan waxy solid 40-50.degree. C. 0.94 Vanderbilt Agerite Stalite S Tan powder 89-103.degree. C. 1.02 Vanderbilt Akrochem Antiox S Brown granules 88.degree. C. Min. 1.00 Akron Chemical Cyanox 8 Gray flakes 75-85.degree. C. 0.98 Cyanamid Flectol ODP Tan powder 89-103.degree. C. 0.99 Monsanto Octamine Tan solid 85.degree. C. Min. 0.99 Uniroyal Pennox ODP Tan powder 88-98.degree. C. 1.02 Pennwalt Permanax OD Tan granules 90.degree. C. 1.12 Vulnax Vanox 12 Tan granules 94-100.degree. C. 1.01 Vanderbilt Vanox 1081 Tan granules 94-100.degree. C. 1.02 Vanderbilt Vulkanox OCD Tan granules 90.degree. C. 1.12 Mobay __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Contains 25% wax __________________________________________________________________________ 3. Other alkylated diphenylamines ##STR67## General purpose semi-staining antioxidants. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Agerite NEPA (1) Amber liquid 0.935 Vanderbilt Agerite Stalite (2) Dark liquid 1.01 Vanderbilt Pennox A (2) Dark liquid 0.995-1.025 Pennwalt Permanax HD (3) Brown liquid 0.97 Vulnax Permanax HD(SE) (4) Brown liquid 0.97 Vulnax Polylite (5) Dark liquid 0.95 Uniroyal Vanox 1001 (1) Amber liquid 0.935 Vanderbilt Wytox ADP-F (1) Gray flake 0.99 Olin __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Alkylation not specified (2) Octylated (3) Heptylated (4) Self emulsifying form (5) Nonylated __________________________________________________________________________ 4. High temperature reaction products of diphenylamine and acetone Powerful amine antioxidants for rubber compounds used frequently to impart high temperature resistance. Rather severe staining. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Agerite Superflex (1) Dark liquid 1.10 Vanderbilt Agerite Superflex Dk br powder 1.33 Vanderbilt Solid G (3) Agerite Superflex Dk brown rods 1.34 Vanderbilt Solid Rodform (2) BLE-25 Dark br liquid 1.10 Uniroyal BLE-75 Dk br powder 1.33 Uniroyal Permanax BL Brown liquid 1.09-1.10 Vulnax Permanax BLN Brown liquid 1.09-1.10 Vulnax Permanax BLW (5) Brown solid 1.26 Vulnax __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Contains 20% diphenylamine (2) 32.5% Inert carrier (3) 15% Diphenylamine, 25% inert carrier (4) 75% Active on micro-cel (5) Contains a silicate carrier __________________________________________________________________________ 5. Low temperature reaction product of diphenylamine and acetone Brown-green powder Specific Gravity 1.15 General purpose antioxidant. TRADE NAME MELT POINT SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Aminox 85-95.degree. C. Uniroyal Permanax B 75-90.degree. C. Vulnax __________________________________________________________________________ 6. Diarylamine/ketone/aldehyde reaction products Dark brown solids Melt point 85-95.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.15 General purpose antioxidants. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ BXA-G Uniroyal Naugard BG Uniroyal Vanox AT Vanderbilt __________________________________________________________________________ 7. Substituted diphenylamine - structure not revealed Off-white powder Melt Point 96-99.degree. C. Specific Gravity 1.14 Non-discoloring amine antioxidant for polymers and plastics. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Naugard 445 Uniroyal __________________________________________________________________________
__________________________________________________________________________ p-PHENYLENEDIAMINES __________________________________________________________________________ 1. NPhenyl-N'(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-p-phenylenediamine ##STR68## Specific Gravity 1.02Melt Point 45-50.degree. C.Gray-black solid or semi-solidMole Weight 268 Powerful and persistent antioxidant, flex crack inhibitor and antiozonant. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ WINGSTAY 300 GOODYEAR Akrochem Antiozonant PD #2 Akron Chem Anto 3E Pennwalt Antozite 67 Vanderbilt Antozite 67F (1) Vanderbilt Flexzone 7F, (1) Uniroyal Flexzone 7L Uniroyal Permanax 6PPD Vulnax Santoflex 13 Monsanto Santoflex 13F, (1) Monsanto UOP 588 UOP Vulkanox 4020 Mobay Vulkanox 4020 Flake (1) Mobay __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Flaked form __________________________________________________________________________ 2. NPhenyl-N'isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine ##STR69## Specific Gravity 1.14-1.17Melt Point 70-77.degree. C.Purple black flakesMole Weight 226 Powerful antioxidant-antiozonant. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Akrochem Antiozonant PD #1 Akron Chem Anto 3H Pennwalt Flexzone 3C Uniroyal Permanax IPPD Vulnax Santoflex IP Monsanto Vulkanox 4010NA Mobay __________________________________________________________________________ 3. NPhenyl-N'(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine ##STR70## Specific Gravity 1.00Dark brown liquidMole Weight 296 Antioxidant-antiozonant. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ UOP 688 UOP __________________________________________________________________________ 4. NPhenyl-N'cyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine Mole Weight 266 ##STR71## Specific Gravity 1.29Melt Point 103-107.degree. C.Gray-violet flakes Antioxidant-antiozonant. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Flexzone 6H Uniroyal __________________________________________________________________________ 5. Mixed diaryl-p-phenylenediamines ##STR72## may be H or CH3R,R',R", and R'" Persistent antioxidants, antiozonants and antiflex agents for many natural and synthetic rubber compounds. Very powerful antiozonants for CR. Very non-volatile and slow to extract. PHYSICAL MELT SPECIFIC TRADE NAME FORM POINT GRAVITY SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ WINGSTAY 100 Silver-gray flakes 90-105.degree. C. 1.18 GOODYEAR WINGSTAY 100AZ (1) Gray flakes 110.degree. C. 1.18 GOODYEAR WINGSTAY 200 Low melting semi-solid 60.degree. C. 1.18 GOODYEAR __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Special low scorch grade for neoprene (CR) __________________________________________________________________________ 6. N,N'Diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine Mole Weight 260 ##STR73## Specific Gravity 1.21Melt Point 136.degree. C.Gray flakes General purpose antioxidant and flex crack inhibitor. Limited solubility in most polymers. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Agerite DPPD Vanderbilt J-Z-F Uniroyal Naugard J Uniroyal Permanax DPPD Vulnax __________________________________________________________________________ 7. N,N'Di-beta-naphthyl-p-phenylenediamine ##STR74## Specific Gravity 1.25Melt Point 224-230.degree. C.Gray to tan powderMole Weight 360 Antioxidant and metal deactivator. Not an antiozonant. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Agerite White Vanderbilt Agerite White White (1) Vanderbilt __________________________________________________________________________ (1) Special grade __________________________________________________________________________ 8. N,N'Bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine ##STR75## Specific Gravity 0.90Red-brown liquidMole Weight 304.5 General purpose antiozonant. Activates cure systems. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Flexzone 4L Uniroyal Santoflex 77 Monsanto UOP 788 UOP __________________________________________________________________________ 9. N,N'Bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine ##STR76## Specific Gravity 0.87-0.93Red-brown liquidMole Weight 332.5 General purpose antiozonant. Activates cure systems. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Antozite 2 Vanderbilt Flexzone 8L Uniroyal UOP 88 UOP __________________________________________________________________________ 10. N,N'Bis(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine ##STR77## Specific Gravity 0.90Melt Point 38.degree. C.Red-brown liquidMole Weight 332.5 General purpose antiozonant. Activates cure systems. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Antozite 1 Vanderbilt Santoflex 217 Monsanto UOP 288 UOP __________________________________________________________________________ 11. NPhenyl-N'(p-toluenesulfonyl)-p-phenylenediamine Mole Weight 324 ##STR78## Specific Gravity 1.35Melt Point 146.degree. C. Min.Gray powder Semi-discoloring antioxidant and copper inhibitor. TRADE NAME SUPPLIER __________________________________________________________________________ Aranox Uniroyal __________________________________________________________________________
______________________________________ QUINOLINES ______________________________________ 1. Polymerized 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline ##STR79## General purpose semi-staining antioxidant used in dry rubber and latex compounding. Used to impart high temperature resistance. Functions As a mild antiozonant. Specific Gravity 1.04-1.08 MELT TRADE NAME PHYS FORM POINT SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Agerite MA Tan powder 74.degree. C. Min. Vanderbilt Agerite ME Pellets Tan pellets 74.degree. C. Min. Vanderbilt Agerite PE Pellets Amber pellets 88.degree. C. Min. Vanderbilt Agerite Resin D Amber pellets 74.degree. C. Min. Vanderbilt Agerite Resin D Amber powder 74.degree. C. Min. Vanderbilt Powder Akrochem Amber powder 75.degree. C. Min. Akron Antioxidant DQ Chemical Cyanox 12 Tan powder 75-110.degree. C. Cyanamid or flakes Flectol H Tan powder 75-110.degree. C. Monsanto Lowinox ACP Lowi Naugard Q Amber powder 75.degree. C. Min. Uniroyal Pennox HR Flake Tan flake 75-110.degree. C. Pennwalt Pennox HR Powder Tan powder 75-110.degree. C. Pennwalt Permanax TQ Brown flake 79.degree. C. Min. Vulnax Vulkanox HS Amber pellets 75.degree. C. Mobay ______________________________________ 2. 6-Dodecyl-2,2,4-trimethyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline ##STR80## Mole Weight 342 General purpose antioxidant. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Santoflex DD Dark liquid 0.90-0.96 Monsanto ______________________________________ 3. 6-Ethoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline ##STR81## Mole Weight 217 Highly staining antioxidant and antiozonant. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Santoflex AW Dark liquid 1.02-1.05 Monsanto Vulkanox EC Dark liquid 1.02-1.05 Mobay ______________________________________
______________________________________ BLENDED AMINES ______________________________________ 1. 65% Dioctylated diphenylamine (J-2) and 35% N,N'-- diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine (K-6) Antioxidant and flex cracking inhibitor. Melt Point 80-100.degree. C. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Agerite HP-S Black powder 1.11 Vanderbilt Agerite HP-S Black Rodform 1.11 Vanderbilt Rodform ______________________________________ 2. 50% Octylated diphenylamine (J-2), 25% N,N'--diphenyl-p- phenylenediamine (K-6) and 25% high temperature reaction product of diphenylamine and acetone. (J-4) Antioxidant and flex cracking inhibitor. Melt Point 70.degree. C. Min. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Agerite Hipar T Brown powder 1.15 Vanderbilt ______________________________________ 3. 65% Diarylamine/ketone reaction product and 35% N,N'--diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine (K-6) Antioxidant, flex cracking inhibitor and metal deactivator. Melt Point 87-99.degree. C. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Flexamine Brown powder 1.17 Uniroyal Flexamine G Brown granules 1.17 Uniroyal ______________________________________ 4. p-Phenylenediamine antiozonant blends-undisclosed composition. TRADE NAME PHYS FORM SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Flexzone 10L Dark liquid Uniroyal Flexzone 11L Dark liquid Uniroyal Flexzone 12L Dark liquid Uniroyal Flexzone 15L Dark liquid Uniroyal Santoflex 134 Dark liquid Monsanto UOP 57 (1) Dark liquid UOP UOP 62 (2) Dark liquid UOP UOP 256 (3) Dark liquid UOP ______________________________________ (1) Blend of UOP 588 and UOP 788 (2) Blend of UOP 288 and UOP 688 (3) Blend of UOP 288, UOP588 and UOP688
5. Blend of 50% N,N'--bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylene- diamine(K-8) and 50% N--phenyl-N'--(1,3- dimethylbutyl)-p-phenylenediamine(K-1) General purpose antiozonant blend. TRADE NAME PHYS FORM SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Flexzone 9L Dark liquid Uniroyal ______________________________________ 6. Antidegradant blends-undisclosed composition. General purpose antidegradant which may or may not be an antiozonant. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Naugard 477 Brown powder 1.18 Uniroyal Permanax CR Brown granules 1.14 Vulnax ______________________________________ 7. Antidegradant blends General purpose antidegradants. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Santoflex LC (1) Dark liquid 1.023 Monsanto Santoflex 134D (2) Dark liquid 0.96 Monsanto Santoflex 715 (3) Dark liquid 0.98 Monsanto ______________________________________ (1) 1 Part N--(1,3dimethylbutyl)-N'--phenyl-p-phenylenediamine (K1), 1 part N--(1,4dimethylpentyl)-N'--phenyl-p-phenylenediamine and 4 parts 6ethoxy-2,2,4-trimethyl-1,2-dihydroquinoline (L3) (2) 162/3% N--(1,3Dimethylbutyl)-N'--phenyl-p-phenylenediamine (K1), 331/3% N--(1,4dimethylpentyl)-N'--phenyl-p phenylenediamine and 50% 6dodecyl-2,2,4-trimethyl-1,2 dihydroquinoline (L2) (3) 42% N--(1,3Dimethylbutyl)-N'--phenyl-p-phenylenediamine (K1), 42% N--(1,4dimethylpentyl)-N'--phenyl-p-phenylenediamine and 16% N,N'--bis(1,4dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine (K8)
8. Mixture of an alkylated mercaptobenzimidazole and an amine antioxidant SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Stangard 500 Tan powder 1.24 Harwick ______________________________________ 9. Amine antioxidant blend-undisclosed composition SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Vanox 200 Brown liquid 1.13 Vanderbilt Vanox 200 Powder Brown powder 1.40 Vanderbilt ______________________________________
______________________________________ MISCELLANEOUS UNCLASSIFIED ANTIOXIDANTS AND ANTIOZONANTS ______________________________________ 1. Nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate ##STR82## Mole Weight 467 Melt Point 86.degree. C. Min. Antiozonant for SBR and NBR antioxidant for several speciality polymers. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Akrochem Nibud Green solid 1.27 Akron Chemical Naugard NBC Green solid 1.27 Uniroyal NBC Green solid 1.26 duPont Vanox NBC Green solid 1.27 Vanderbilt ______________________________________ 2. Nickel diisobutyldithiocarbamate ##STR83## Mole Weight 467 Melt Point 173-181.degree. C. Antiozonant for SBR and NBR; antioxidant for several specialty polymers. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Isobutyl Niclate Green powder 1.27 Vanderbilt ______________________________________ 3. Nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate ##STR84## Mole Weight 299 Specialty antioxidant and antiozonant. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Methyl Niclate Green powder 1.77 Vanderbilt ______________________________________ 4. 3,9-Bis(3-cyclohexenyl)-2,4,8,10-tetraoxaspiro(5,5)undecane Non-staining antiozonant. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Vulkanox AFS/LG Gray powder 1.06 @ Mobay 90.degree. C. ______________________________________ 5. Unsaturated acetal absorbed on clay Non-staining antiozonant. SPECIFIC TRADE NAME PHYS FORM GRAVITY SUPPLIER ______________________________________ Akrochem Gray powder 1.74 Akron Antiozonant E-9604 Chemical ______________________________________
The preceding listing of antioxidants is taken from a trade publication entitled: Index of Commercial Antioxidants & Antiozonants 3rd Edition (1982), distributed by the Goodyear Chemicals division of Goodyear Tire and Rubber Co., Akron, OH. That publication does not recommend any of the listed antioxidants specifically for inclusion in polyvinyl chloride compositions, and only recommends the following antioxidants:
specifically for inclusion in polyamides. (Many of the other listed antioxidants are recommended for inclusion in "plastics" without further definition of a composition.) This index does not suggest inclusion of antimicrobial materials in conjunction with the indicated antioxidants.